Destinies Child Saga
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: What happens when a young teenage girl gets teleported to the Might Ducks world? Look and see for yourself! R/R please!! ^_^
1. Into another dimension....

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
A profit from this or any of my future writings. The characters from the Animated show do not belong to me either. However I do own Charlotte who later becomes  
  
Delilah FireBlade, so if you wish to use her, please ask for my permission before  
  
Doing so, but if you wish to draw her, please feel free. Thank you. ?:o)  
  
Author's note: If this Prologue is kind of short, it is because I got down to the point. All details will be filled in later…I promise. And just for the record…Future characters that are going to be introduced will be announced in the section they will appear in. Also, just for the record, this is a story-based apon the way a teenage  
  
Girl saw it. Notice I never refured to her name. ?;o)  
  
Author's final note: Okay, I will be quite honest with you…this story is kind of out  
  
In a thing of it's own. And what I mean by this is that this is a story that says, "The Mighty Ducks are real" type thing. Now, please don't get me wrong this story is only made up and of course the Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series is not real, but in this  
  
Story it is, so please do not wack me with a stick telling me it is not real! LOL  
  
I am just pointing out that this is a twisted story and please do not think me weird. Hehe. It is just this twisted, out in left field story that is based apon a dream I had one night and ever since I have been perfecting this before I put it into words. So, when you read this story you will know that this was a well planned out story line.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destinies Child Saga  
  
Prologue  
  
Rated PG  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking home from my cousins house was more lonelier then usual. As I walked down the desolate streets, I noticed that it was usually quiet today. What I mean by that is that no one was around. Not even little kids who often played happily up and down these streets. Feeling alone on desolate street was nerve racking. It brought chills up my spin. I shivered. Pulling my long, thick burgundy jacket tight against my body and leveling my full backpack, I could feel warmth despite the cold breeze and nerve racking feeling I was presently feeling. But despite the current feelings I did not lose my pace in walking. The reason was because I knew these streets well. After all, playing on these streets when I was younger gave me this confidence in these streets. Coming to the cross streets, I noticed to the left, right and ahead of me I could see cars passing by. Especially on the busiest streets to the left and right.  
  
  
  
Looking both ways before I crossed to the street in front of me was a mother-given habit. I crossed effortlessly and proceeded to my home, which I could practically see from where I was. It was two blocks away and I could see my friends, friend's house just on the edge on the road. I could also see a part of the bridge from where I was. Just a piece really, but I knew when I reached the road that was right beside the Church, I knew I would see not only the small bridge, but I would see the top of the cannel that myself and my friends use to play in when all the water was gone.  
  
As I continued on, I noticed that this street which was small and only had a few houses on each side before the new road, I noticed that it was even more nerve-racking calm and quiet then the last street. (Even though they were right next to each other) Putting my hands deeper into my jacket pockets, I made my way up the street.  
  
All of a sudden, a rushing wind started to come out of nowhere. It blew mild at first, and then it picked up faster in a matter of seconds. I stopped in my tracks.  
  
'Where did that wind come from?' I asked myself. I could litterly feel the wind pick up all around me. Then just as the winds suddenly came, the sky blackened. I looked up at it and my eyes went wide. 'What in the.... The rain is not suppose to be coming for another week…..what's up with this?' I asked myself as it got a notch blacker in color. 'Ooook…this is not good…' I said to myself as I watched "Mother Nature" do something odd. Then out of nowhere, a huge vortex-looking thing that seemed to split the very air opened wide just yards away from me. I stood in horror at the site.  
  
'Uh-Oh…' I watched as it sucked in papers, the trashcan that was in someone's yard  
  
And dust and sand swirled around the vortex. As I looked, I noticed it looked familiar  
  
To me. 'Now where have I seen this before…' I said to myself as I pondered over this new sight. Then it hit me. I knew where I saw it. From my favorite cartoon show.  
  
This is a Dimensional Gateway! 'Now how on Earth did this happen? I mean come on! You got to be joking' me! A Dimensional Gateway only existed in a cartoon show. Not here in the real world…..what's going on here?!' I watched it suck in more and more loose items that were not heavy enough to stay down.  
  
As I stared at it, I did not realize that I too was being sucked in. I finally noticed it when I could feel myself moving in voluntary forward towards the dimensional gateway. When I finally came to my senses, I started to look desperately for something to grab a hold of. But much to my frustration and disappointment there was nothing to grab hold of. The only things that were around was the asphalt and the sidewalk. Remembering something about keeping downwind I bent down to avoid the strong winds tugging at me. Big Mistake! It was strongest downwind. 'Awwwwwww great! I really have done it now! Wait a go Char!' I scowled at myself as I was tossed off of my feet and thrown into the vortex………  
  
  
  
To be continued to:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Adventure Begins 


	2. Tradity Strikes!

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series or the characters in the show whatsoever. I am merely writing this story for the enjoyment  
  
And for the entertainment of it's views. No money or profit will be made by it.  
  
Author's note: In this section it will contain some spoilers for the ep "Bringing Down Baby" and will be altered just a bit for this story. So, if you are the people who own  
  
The Mighty Ducks please do not sue me! I am just a young girl who loved that ep and wanted to add it to her story. I promise you I have the highest respect for your show!  
  
So, now that the legals are out of the way…it's time for the story. (Drum roll please!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Destinies Child Saga  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Adventure Begins"  
  
Rated PG  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Vortex….  
  
  
  
I was terrified as I was thrown into the gateway and into the unknown. My first thoughts came up in my mind as I tossed and turned in a vast space of a circle.  
  
'Am I going to die!?' I looked around me only to find nothing but swirls or dark purple and light purple all around me as I fell threw to wherever I was going. All of a sudden I heard sounds that I could not make out. I listened hard. I heard voices that seem to appear gibberish. Then as suddenly as the sounds came I saw images  
  
Flash before my eyes. Images I knew only as cartoons. I stared at it for what seemed forever. But mere seconds passed before more images came in front of me. I saw everything. It was odd and cool at the same time. Being more fascinated by this, I forgot I was even afraid.  
  
Then without warning my backpack flew off my shoulders. "Hey!… Awww man!" I said aloud. My voice trailed off as an echo. It went one way that I saw it land right next to a pool. Then I feel downward. When I landed, I landed in a pool. Swimming to the surface, I gasped for air. I swam in one place for a moment and looked around me. I saw that was indeed a poolroom. It was an indoor poolroom. Above me I heard commotions and rapid footsteps. I looked up just in time to see two things fall down right throw the roof. My eyes went wide. 'Whoa! What could be tough enough to go through a roof?' I asked myself as I saw one fall in the pool a few feet away from me and I saw the other land hard on the ground right beside the pool. The one in the pool surfaced and I almost screamed. 'Oh my God! It's Baby!' I could instantly tell what that thing was. I have only seen "Baby" in one of my favorite eps. The one who did not fall into the pool got up with a painful groan. I also noticed who he was.  
  
'No, this can't be! No…I can't believe it…" I watched in utter shock at the sight.  
  
It was Grin! He got up and stood to his feet. "Baby" noticed Grin and started for him, but when I made a splash because I was trying to stay afloat, he turned his gaze towards me. I gasped. 'This can't be happening. Oh great! He's after me!….I got to get outta here and fast!!!' I practically screamed to myself and "Baby" picked up the pace.  
  
Without much though (If any) I swam like my life depended on in. In fact, it did. So, I swam. I finally made it to the edge and climbed out with ease. 'Thank God for a cousin who owns a pool' I said to myself and I rolled onto the ground. The big guy who I knew as Grin saw me, and tried to get to me, but he was blocked by an angry  
  
"Baby". I stood up fast and watched the two. Grin stood in front of "Baby" with his hands raised and said, "Baby, let me help you. Together we can conquer the evil that is growing inside you," he said in a soothing tone. "Baby" charged at him and grabbed him by the armor. Grin groaned again and said in a desperate way "I feel you are resisting me" then "Baby" threw him hard into the wall just as his friends, who I also know and was shocked to see, came running in. I saw WildWing and Tanya pick him up while Nosedive and Duke held him back. "Baby" roared in anger. I froze in place. I was afraid to move. Because I knew if I did it would attract "Baby" and I would be chow for sure. I could literally see on both sides of "Baby" WildWing said something and Mallory, Grin, Nosedive and Duke formed a sortof circle around "Baby", but he did not let them get the best of him. He growled and charged at the closed duck. Grin, who had fought before became his target. He rammed Grin sending him flying back. When "Baby" had moved forward, Tanya noticed me behind "Baby" frozen where I currently stood. "WildWing, behind Baby! Look! It's a girl!" WildWing gasped "What the! How did a kid get into the Pond?" he was curious, but you could tell he was going to get me out of the way of "Baby". But too much of their surprise, "Baby" who has almost forgotten about me, turned around in my direction and charged after me. I started to shake. I was still paralyzed in fear. The ducks started to fire on "Baby", but "Baby" just ignored their fires and continued after me. I tried to move. I kept telling myself and as I watched in horror as "Baby" came after me. 'Move Char! MOVE NOW!' But I couldn't. I just could not move an inch. But finally as he was about to get me, I moved an inch. Just an inch was all I could move. By the time I found myself moving more, "Baby" had me. He lunged at me and grabbed me by the throat. Then he started to lift me off my feet. I could feel the ground move out from under me. It was a scary feeling and the thing that was lifting me up terrified me. I could tell by the evil smile on his alien face that he was enjoying seeing me in utter terror at the sight of him. He tightened his vice grip on me. 'Oh no, he going to choke me to death' I realized at that point the I was going to die and that he would be the one to do it. He lifted me higher to a point where I could see what the ducks where doing. The one called Grin and WildWing eased up behind "Baby" and said, "Put her down Baby" WildWing ordered. "Baby" looked over his shoulder and grinned evilly. Grin kept his hand suspended in the air indicating that he was unarmed. "Baby, she is innocent. She is just a child. Put her down" Grin said. "Baby" looked up at me then at WildWing and Grin who stood only a few feet from "Baby", then with a decided/evil look on his face he pulled his arm back and with all his might he threw me into the far wall. When I hit, I hit hard!(or so I felt like it did) I could hear tiles cracking and breaking as I slid down the wall and I heard them fall and break. I could faintly hear WildWing's screams and rapid footsteps as one figure made his way out. When I fell down, I was sitting up and then I leaned to the side. The only support was from a bar of some sort. The images became blurry and unreadable. But I do remember seeing two figures approach me with concern. I could tell, even though my vision was blurred, I could tell that Mallory and Tanya were on each side of me, checking me out. I lay slumped against the bar and I did not move. I could faintly see WildWing approach me. He asked Tanya about me, she said, "Well, from the looks of it I would say she hit the wall hard." Tanya looked at the broken tiles. "But, what's the damage?" WildWing asked. I could feel Tanya moving her hands around my most easy to damage places. When she felt my head, I could feel that she must have found something, because she was feeling a big bump. "I found something WildWing" Tanya announced. "What is it Tanya?" he asked. "Well, I can't be sure, but it feeling like she has a concussion bigger then a puck" she said and as she felt the rest of my head. Tanya brought her hand off my head and said "And she's bleeding…Mallory, do you still have the bandanna in your pocket?" Tanya asked, holding her hand on the cut. "Yeah…here" Mallory handed her the bandanna. Tanya placed it firmly into place. Nosedive who stood quiet, (Oh my God! He's quiet! Call the ambulance!!") Said out of no where, "Tanya…Why is her eyes half closed?" he asked as he bend down and waves his hand in front on my face. When I just looked blankly ahead, He looked up at his bro with puzzlement. "I was wondering that myself Tanya…why?" WildWing asked while he looked at Tanya. Tanya, who did not notice (Oh my God! She did not notice! That is odd!), now noticed it. She noticed that my head was hunched down and my eyes where half-closed. Tanya looked at me and waved a hand in front of my eyes. When I did nothing or did not respond, she gasped "Oh no, this is not good" she said. Then she said "Nosedive, Duke…Go get the warmest blankets you can find…. and hurry!" she said in a frightened tone. "You got it girly girl," Nosedive said as he and Duke ran to find the warmest blankets. "Grin, go get me as many big beach towels that you can find in there. I need them. They will due until they get back," she ordered. Grin ran right away. WildWing asked why she said to get blankets and towels. Tanya wrapped an arm around me and looked up at WildWing, "She's in mild shock WildWing. I don't know how long this calm stage will last, but I think…" she was stopped in her sentence by a sudden shaking. I was starting to worsen. "Uh-oh, it's starting….Grin! Where are those towels!" Tanya called out. Mallory placed her hand on me. I could feel it, but not respond. Grin came in with three large beach towels. She wrapped them around me As best as she could.  
  
  
  
One minute later, Nosedive and Duke returned with 4 thick blankets.  
  
"Will these be enough?" Duke asked, holding out the blankets out so she could see them. "Yeah, those will work. Here, let me have one. Mallory help me wrap these around her." Mallory grabbed one and started in one covering me up. Tanya wrapped me like you would an infant and Mallory wrapped her blanket around my body. Tanya took the last blanket and wrapped around my shoulders. "She's still shivering Tanya. Could it be because she has soaked cloths?" Mallory asked, looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, that could be part of it, but she's in shock and it's getting worse. We must get her to the infirmary right away, so that I can get into a warm bed and so I can scan her with the Meda-Com." She said. "Right, Tanya, you take Dive, and Duke with you get her settled. The rest of us will go after "Baby" WildWing said. "Alright, come on Dive, help me with her." She said. But before WildWing left, he knelt down and lifted my shaking head gently. I could now see his face. Even though it was blurrier than it was at first, I could clearly see his face. I could also make out the Mask. Even though his face was hidden, he was concerned for me. After a few seconds of looking at him, I remember I could see my image fading and everything went totally black…..  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued to:  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Making New Friends 


	3. Part One: Tradity Continues

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
Any money off this story. It is purely written for the pleasure and entertainment of  
  
It's readers and who are the fans of the show.  
  
However, I do own Charlotte. If you wish to draw her please go for it and if you wish to use her, then please e-mail me first. Thanks!  
  
Author's note: Okay peeps, sorry for this slight change, but I am going in the direction of referring to the girl as by her name. Sorry for this. I decided it sounded better. Using "I" would be too unusual, so I am just going to say it only when she is conscious. I hope this does not throw you peeps off. ?:o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destinies Child Saga  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Making New Friends"  
  
(Part One)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Infirmary an hour later….  
  
  
  
Tanya and Mallory had just finished making Charlotte warm and comfortable as her shock pressed on. Then Tanya hooked Charlotte up to a monitor to make sure the shock stays under the danger zone. That is what worried Tanya the most as she examined the monitor. "How's it looking Tanya? Any improvements??" Mallory asked from the other side of the bed. Tanya shook her head and said in worried tone,  
  
"No, in fact it went up two notches since we have changed her out of her wet clothes and wrapped her in the warmest blankets" she said, then she added, "then again, I half expected it to get worse before it got any better Mallory" she finished with a motion to the monitor and shook her head. Mallory examined the monitor. It showed near critical. The critical point was at 10 and the monitor showed 7.  
  
Mallory began to worry more. Mallory looked down to see that Charlotte was much worse from when they brought her in just an hour ago. She was sweating and  
  
Tossing her head from side to side every 5 seconds or more to Mallory's count.  
  
Tanya came over with a cold compress and whipped it on Charlotte's forehead.  
  
Tanya then looked at the monitor. It had gone up a half. "Well, it just went up half a notch. We got to keep her extra warm, so when and if she does reach critical we can fight it off fast. She'll also be able to withstand it better if we keep her warm."  
  
Tanya said to Mallory as she took a lighter blanket and laid it on Charlotte's chest and shoulder area. Tanya laid a hand gently on Charlotte's forehead. It was sweaty and cold despite how many blankets were wrapped around her and on her. Mallory tucked Charlotte in tight enough to keep the heat in as Tanya wrapped another blanket around the top of Charlotte's head.  
  
Just as Tanya and Mallory finished up, Nosedive and Duke entered into the  
  
Infirmary with concerned faces. "How's she doin' Tanya? Anything change??"  
  
Nosedive asked, as he approached Charlotte's bedside while looking at her.  
  
"Yeah Dive, but for the worst. She went up 2 and a half notches since we brought her in her over an hour ago." Tanya reported. Nosedive cringed as he said, "Geez,  
  
How much worse is going to get?" Tanya shook her head. "I don't know Dive. It could drop any time now or she could stay the same for days. Or if I'm right and I hope I'm not, she's going to reach the critical point before she is better. I just hope that doesn't happen." She said looking at the monitor again.  
  
Duke, who was by Mallory, was holding a large backpack in his left hand.  
  
He took a step forward and gently sat the backpack upright in his hands as he showed Nosedive, Mallory and Tanya what he found. "I found this in the poolroom on the far side. It looks like it wasn't even touched by "Baby" when the fight broke out in the poolroom" he said. "Did you look to see what's in it Duke?" Mallory asked him. He shook his head. "Naw, I didn't want to invade her privacy. She might have stuff in there that she would not want a guy to see" he said with a smile. "That's true. I don't think she would like that if you did that. She would probably be really upset at the fact that a stranger and not to mention a guy happened to look at her personal stuff" Mallory said crossing her arms loosely in front of her chest.  
  
Duke smiled again, "Of course Sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of doing that" he said with a smirk. Mallory right then and there wanted to whack him with something big, but a coming in signal from Nosedive's wrist COM interrupted her evil thoughts. "What's up, Dive here!" Nosedive said with a hyper tone. "Dive, I need you down here right away." WildWing said to his bro. "No problem bro, be right there" he said just before he shut his COM lid off. "I gotta go guys. See ya on the flip side!" he said as he ran out. "Bye!" they said together.  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
  
  
Tanya was sitting on the chair next to Mallory who sat on a small couch against the wall in the infirmary. Duke had gone on a few errands that Tanya asked him to do, so while he was gone, Tanya and Mallory kept a close eye on Charlotte and the shock monitor. Tanya often got up and checked on Charlotte who lay in a state of deep unconscious. Tanya looked at the monitor and frowned. It we up another half notch. 'If it gets any higher….' The infirmary door sliding open interrupted Tanya's thoughts. Duke entered in with both arms full of bags from different stores. "Kay Tanya, I got everything you asked for," Duke said, handing her one of the bags.  
  
"Thanks Duke" Tanya said taking out the contents therein the bag. She set down the bag and started to put them away. Duke walked over to Charlotte who lay sweating and tossing her head from side to side ever second it appeared to be. Duke took the cold cloth and whipped the sweat the was all over Charlotte's face. How she doin' Tanya?" he asked, looking at Tanya then back to Charlotte.  
  
Tanya, while putting away the disinfectant, said with a sigh, "No so good Duke. I'm afraid that before she gets better she is going to get worse. How much worse I can't tell you that right now." She turned around and walked over to the bedside. Duke looked down at Charlotte again. 'Eh, I just hope the poor kid can take it.' He thought to himself. The thought caused him to sigh silently to himself. He looked around to see Tanya getting something ready, and Mallory was watching the evening news. Duke was about to lose himself in him thoughts when a call from Tanya's COM.  
  
It was WildWing. He asked for all of use to join him in the freezer room. So, Tanya, Mallory, and Duke walked reluctantly out of the infirmary.  
  
Mallory before she walked out turned to Tanya and asked if the girl will be all right?  
  
Tanya was varying reluctant to leave, said, "Yeah, the Meda COM should let me know if something happens while were gone" she said with half convenient and half afraid. She just hopes and prayed that nothing changes. And if it happens to change, Tanya hopes it changes for the better.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
  
  
At the Raptor all Heck was breaking loose and Dragonaus was furious at this resent development. His nostrils flamed and his eyes glowed a dangerous fiery red as he paced roughly and angrily around his throne in the main battle chamber. Wraith, Chameleon, and Siege stood cowardly over their enraged leader. 'How could this be!?  
  
1 I Dragonaus, the last of the Saurian Overlords have lost again. At this rate I will never conquer this retched Gods forsaken mud hole. When I get my hands on those meddlesome ducks, I am going to….' His thoughts were cut off short by Wraith's actions of trying to get his attention. "What is it Wraith!?" Dragonaus snarled, enraged by Wraith who dared to angry him further. "I am sorry Lord Dragonaus, but  
  
I have something that might interest you." Wraith began cautiously. Wraith, who knew if Dragonaus got angrier further, it would mean his life. But Wraith, Siege, and the Chameleon, has planned out vary carefully a special plain that took months to  
  
Go through. Such a plain, Wraith knew, was worth it. Now all Wraith had to do was get his Lord to accept it. That is what made him cringe. He had no idea if he would.  
  
So, there Wraith boldly stood in front of his leader starting a conversation that contained a plain that Dragonaus might want to hear.  
  
"What would that be Wraith?" Dragonaus asked, placing a hand on his throbbing head. He could feel a headache coming on. Dragonaus sat down on his throne and slide lazily down the seat. Something he rarely did, but he was tired and he has a pounding headache that he knew was caused by his most resent defeat. "Well my Lord, Siege, and the Chameleon and I have been planning…" Dragonaus let out a dry laugh at Wraith on what he just said. Wraith suddenly become annoyed, but he held his temper and his tongue. "What is so funny Lord Dragonaus?" Dragonaus got up from his throne and stood intimately in front of his henchmen. "Because I find is humorous that the three of you of capable of thinking up a plan worth my time" he said with a sneer. Dragonaus then made his way to the secondary bay where his secondary computer was. Wraith, Siege and the Chameleon followed behind their boss with a distance. They were afraid of getting thrown in to dimensional limbo…or worse death!. Dragonaus stood stiff in front of the monitor. With a frown he homed in on the Pond. It was exactly 1 mile away. Dragonaus stood frowning at the Pond.  
  
'How can I possibly defeat them? What can I do to make them suffer before I kill them?' these and many more questions flooded his thoughts all at once as he watched the Pond.  
  
The three henchmen, who stood 10 feet away, watched their boss stand there in deep thought. "Wraith, should we huh, try to tell him??" Siege asked. Wraith looked at him with a sneer. "You really want to interrupt him right now? He right now is not in the best of moods. I would hate to be you" Wraith clutched his long stick tightly. He did not like the tension in the room right now. It made him nervous. "So what do we do?" he asked Wraith. Wraith rolled his eyes at Siege's naive stupidity. 'What do you think idiot!" Wraith said to himself, but he said, "We do nothing Siege. If Dragonaus wants to listen, he will listen, but not until then…" Dragonaus cut his  
  
Sentence short with a growl. "Would you two shut up!" Dragonaus yelled in raged.  
  
Wraith and Siege both cowered down and started to tremble. Dragonaus seeing them smiled evily. "That's much better," he said with a dry sneer. Dragonaus then turned  
  
Sternly back to the monitor. He was frustrated and above all enraged that his plains were always failing because of the ducks. He wanted to take them out. 'But how?' he asked himself. Remembering what Wraith said a while ago, he said with turning around, "Wraith, how long exactly did it take the three of you to work out this so called plain?" he asked dryly. He was desperate at this point. He wanted something new. So, here he was asking Wraith for a plain he knew would fail.  
  
Wraith smiled evilly. With a bold approach, he said, "Well Lord…it's like this…"  
  
Wraith from there told the whole plain. Every word of it. Dragonaus, who was doubtful at one time, now was fascinated at this new plain. It was flawless! Or so it seemed to him at the time. Dragonaus stood in front of his henchmen in utter glee.  
  
From what he heard about this plain it seemed that Wraith, Siege, and the Chameleon had planned this out well. He was truly impressed on their preciseness  
  
And clarity that he was beside himself. Dragonaus was now rubbing his pointed chin in delight. 'Could it work? Could it really take down the Mighty Ducks once and for all??' he asked himself. As if reading his thoughts, Wraith said "Lord Dragonaus, it will work but with a small catch.." Wraith had hesitated to say the simple string attached to the plain, but in order for it to work, he needed to say it. Dragonaus looked at Wraith with yet again dangerous eyes. 'I knew it was to good to be true'  
  
"What could that be?" he said less enthused now. In fact, what were once blissful thoughts of revenge turned into a sinking feeling of dread. Wraith hesitated, then  
  
Replied, "It will only work if we do it little by little. That way the Mighty Ducks will not suspect that we are up to something." Wraith sounded sure. Dragonanus put a hand on his face. Wraith then continued, "And just to make a front my Lord, we could do things to throw them off. It will work my Lord. This is a well thought through plan" Wraith ended his conclusions with a gesture. Dragonanus walked over to a small throne chair and started to think. He finally after a few minutes of thinking asked, "Wraith what makes you think that it will work?" Dragonanus sounded skeptical about all this. If it will work, he wanted to be sure. "Well my Lord…I know it will work because I have already brought one of the humans to this dimension a few hours ago." He smiled evilly despite his fear of his boss. Dragonanus smiled wickedly. "You have? Where is this human?!" he was beginning to get into this idea.  
  
Wraith scratched his old head and took a step back before he said, "Well Lord Dragonanus, when she fell out of the Dimensional Gateway, she landed right into the Pond" he was vary hesitant to say that and seeing the growing angry weld up inside his boss made him shiver in fright. "WHAT! YOU BLITHERING DOLTS COULDN'T EVEN BRING A MERE HUMAN HERE! AND A GIRL NONETHELESS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!" Dragonanus yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes once again a fiery red and his nostrils began to smoke dangerously as Dragonanus grabbed Wraith by the collar of his ancient- looking rope. "Wraith, I don't care how long it takes. You, Siege and the Chameleon prepare everything. I want everything ready in time…do I make my clear?" Dragonanus said in a dangerously low tone. "Ye…yes my Lord" Wraith stuttered. "Good, now get to work!" he said with an even more frightening smile. When Dragonanus dropped Wraith, Wraith landed with a THUMP. Wraith quickly got up and went to make preparations for what's to come. The Chameleon and Siege was right behind mumbling something about finding another job.  
  
  
  
Back at the Pond…  
  
  
  
When Tanya got back to the infirmary, she saw the nothing had changed. The child in front of her was in a coma and the shock monitor showed it has stayed the same. Tanya reached down and checked her pulse. It was racing. 'Poor kid..' her train of thought was interrupted by the infirmary door sliding open with a hiss and sliding closed after WildWing. He seemed to the only one that came. "How's she doing?" he asked, approaching the bedside. Tanya sighed tiredly. She was exhausted. "Not so good Wing, she's getting worse. If this keeps up, then she will start convulsing because the shock will have reached the highest level." Tanya her voice sounded a combination of exhaustion and concern. WildWing looked at the monitor. 'She's right. This girl is at 8. 2 more notches and she will be at the highest level' WildWing looked away from the monitor to notice Tanya getting down the gaze and disinfectant from the shelves. Taken in her hands what she took down, she placed them on a small table beside the bed, so that she would have easier access  
  
To the stuff. "WildWing, could you give me a hand while you're here. I need to change the bandages on her head wound." She said while she started to gently take apart the gaze that was around Charlotte's head. "Sure, what do you want me to do?" he asked. "I need you to gently lift up her head for me so it will easier to treat the wound and wrap it up" she said, getting the disinfectant onto a gaze strip.  
  
After a few minutes of carefully bandaging the girl up, Tanya put away the gaze and disinfectant and then retreated to the bathroom to wash up. While she was gone, WildWing was alone in the infirmary. He looked down at the girl and frowned. At that time about a million or more questions were racing through his brain. Two of which he pondered over the most. 'Who is she? And how did she get here into our secret headquarters??' All of a sudden without warning a loud beeping interrupted his thoughts. Then to his horror the young girl was shaking violently. With instinctive action, he grabbed her and held her down as best as he could, but despite her small frame, she was overpowering him. So, he called to Tanya who immediately runs in and says, "What's wrong?" without getting an answer from WildWing, she sees the girl convulsing. Tanya runs to the other side of the bed and holds her down. Charlotte, meanwhile, is shaking and convulsing at the same time.  
  
Just then the infirmary door opens and 4 startled ducks barge in. "What's the matter Tanya!?" Mallory says with concern. Fear was welding up in throat as she looked at Tanya for answers. Tanya had no time to reply because the last violent shake and the young girl felt limp and silent. Tanya pent down and felt for a pulse.  
  
The pulse was steady and strong. Tanya let out a sigh of relief, but she knew that she was not done yet. She turned to the shock monitor. It was going down. That sight made Tanya sigh out loud. Tanya started to tuck the girl in while WildWing  
  
Fluffed the girl's pillow. "How is she Tanya?" Mallory ask, afraid. Tanya smiled showing relief, "Oh, she's fine now. All she needs is rest. I'm just going to inject some medicine to help her sleep" Tanya said, while looking through the cabinet for a syringe needle. Nosedive cringed. 'I'd hate to be her right now. Then again, she's already unconscious' Nosedive said to himself as he watched Tanya inject the medicine.  
  
When she was done, she put everything away and then turned to the others. "Well" she started. "We've better be going so she could get her rest". WildWing nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go. We all have had a rough night." Duke yawned and stretched "I couldn't agree with you more Wing, let's hit the hay" he yawned again. So, after saying their goodnights, all of the Mighty Ducks went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Making New Friends"  
  
(Part Two) 


	4. Part Two: The Awaking

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
Any money off this story. It is purely written for the pleasure and entertainment of  
  
It's readers and who are the fans of the show.  
  
However, I do own Charlotte. If you wish to draw her please go for it and if you wish to use her, then please e-mail me first. Thanks!  
  
Author's note: Okay, so here goes. This is the second part of Chapter Two. I know  
  
That is kind of stupid, but I did not want to burn myself out typing a way long Chapter unless need be. So, here you go!  
  
Author's final note: Now, here is a twist. I am going to start referring to the girl as Charlotte or Char, hehe! I warned you that this fic is in a thing of it's vary own. I hope there are no confusions on this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Destinies Child Saga  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Making New Friends"  
  
(Part Two)  
  
  
  
Rated: PG  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
  
  
Early the Next Morning…  
  
  
  
Charlotte woke up with a throbbing headache. Groaning, she opened her eyes slowly to only find a dimly lit room. 'Where..Where am I?' Charlotte tried to lift up her head to look around, but a wave of pain and nausea flooded her head and stomach, which caused Charlotte to lay back down again with a groan. Breathing deeply, trying to calm her stomach and relax her muscles to avoid any further pain that she noticed her back, legs, arms, shoulders, everything was in pain. So, she tried all she could to relax and subside the current pain she was feeling. After a few long minutes of staring at the white ceiling, she started to feel settled. Moving her head ever so slowly, she noticed that the room was indeed lit dimly and it was quit the room. From what Charlotte could tell it was bigger then a Hospital room. It appeared to have 3 beds lined up in a row. She was lying on one that was next to the wall as she noticed. But it was not close to the wall. The wall was at least 5 or 6 feet away. The wall held cabinets and a countertop that looked like those you see in a doctor's office.  
  
About 3 feet or so was a large door. Even though Charlotte's vision was not quit all the way back, she still tell it had a roundish shape. Charlotte looked in the other direction and noticed the other beds and a door on the other side of the room. In-between the door and wall was a machine that was attached to another machine of some sort and in the middle of the beds was another machine. Charlotte made a mental note to check them out later. Charlotte breathed in the smell of the room. It smelled of disinfectant and something else. Charlotte gathered it was a room freshener or something, because it had a scent of the air was lifted.  
  
Before long Charlotte felt drowsy. She did not notice how tired she was until she began to feel comfortable and snuggly in the bed. So, Charlotte, without causing any unnecessary nausea or pain, settled down under the covers as best as she could and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When Charlotte woke up again a few hours later, there was silent chattering coming from the other side of the room. When Charlotte's eyes finally adjusted to the light, she clearly saw 3 figures in the room. One at least she saw a part of one. The other two where talking to the one that was working on something at the computer at the middle of the bed at the foot of the middle bed. Charlotte couldn't help watch their every move. The three figures where none other than Duke, Mallory and Tanya. Tanya, who Charlotte could only see a part of, was discussing something about how the Meda-COM should be upgraded. Mallory said that is appeared to be in working order and Duke didn't say anything. Either he had nothing to say or he didn't feel like talking. Charlotte didn't know. Charlotte, who was watching the whole time, did not notice that she was slowly drowsing off to sleep again.  
  
When she awoke again, this time only Tanya was in the room. She was sitting in a chair next to her bed reading a book. Charlotte looked at Tanya and blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused. She indeed saw Tanya sitting cross-legged in a chair while reading. Charlotte stared at Tanya for a good 30 minutes, before feeling a sharp muscle pain in the right leg. When Charlotte shifted her leg to find a more comfortable position, Tanya, who had one ear open, heard Charlotte shift. When Tanya looked to see Charlotte awake, Tanya smile warmly at her. "Hi, How are you feeling?" Charlotte at first was beside herself. She just couldn't form the simple words to say. It took her a few minutes to retain her voice. When she finally did speak, her voice came out just above a whisper and scratchy, "Lousy…Where am I?"  
  
Charlotte asked. Tanya got up and got a thermometer took and her temperature. "You are in the Pond's Infirmary. We brought you hear after "Baby" threw you into a wall." Tanya looked at Charlotte thoughtfully when she saw a confused expression.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Tanya asked. Charlotte thought for a minute, and then replied with a groan "Yes…I remember it all now." Charlotte shuttered.  
  
"You know girl" Tanya started, "you are vary lucky to have only come out with only a concussion, a cut, and a few bruises. It could have been much worse" Tanya saw a look a fear in Charlotte's eyes and quickly added. "But you're fine. The worst is over."  
  
Tanya added thoughtfully. Charlotte blinked at Tanya. 'What does she mean by the worst is over?' Charlotte, decided to ask, said "What happened to me when you brought me here?" she ask, a little leery. But apparently if she were dead, she would not be talking to Tanya. "You were in a coma and in shock. The shock got so intense that it went critical and you start to convulse. Lucky for you when you were unconscious we took the necessary precautions. You would probably be worst off if we hadn't" Tanya finished with yet again warm and thoughtful smile. Charlotte looked up at Tanya and smiled. It was a weak and wearily smile, but it was a smile.  
  
Before Tanya could say anything else, the infirmary door opened with a hissing sound and shut with an airlock sound. All 5 ducks entered in with curious/concern looks on their faces. "How she doing Tanya?" WildWing asked from the foot of the bed. Nosedive walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked down. He was relieved to see she was looking up at him. Tanya chuckled "Ask her yourself Wing, she's awake!" she pulled some of the cover away from Charlotte's face, so WildWing and the others could see her face. "How are you feeling?" WildWing asked. His voice was curious, but a hint of concern. Charlotte, who was now at total focus, replied in  
  
Whisper/rasp voice, "Lousy...I feel like a wrecking ball slammed into me…" Charlotte  
  
Choked a sudden lump in her throat. Charlotte coughed a couple of times before swallowing a chunk of saliva that had formed in her mouth.  
  
"Eh, what a way to put it. Afterall, "Baby" did throw you hard into a wall" Duke commented. Charlotte made a mental note that he was not being sarcastic, just realistic. Mallory, who was standing by Tanya, looked down at Charlotte with a smile.  
  
"I think I speak for us all when I say we're glad you pulled through. He all had us worried" she said. You could tell that was one of the most to worry about her. Charlotte put a weary/weak smile. She actually did not know what to say except, "Thank you…for everything..." she kept her smile on. "Yeah, Kid, we thought "Baby" got to ya" Duke added. "It is good see such a innocent child did not suffer death," Grin said in his usual mellowed way. Nosedive walked over to Grin and nudged him,  
  
"Well put words Grinster," He said with a grin. Grin looked down at Nosedive. Nosedive crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the bed where Charlotte was in.  
  
WildWing this time walked over beside Charlotte and asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking" he began, "What is your name?" Charlotte blinked then replied with a weak grin "My name is Charlotte." She said with less then perfect easy. He voice still felt dry and raspy. "Pleased to meet you. This is Tanya, Mallory, Duke, my little brother Nosedive and that's Grin," he pointed to the duck that was in his mellowed out state. Charlotte's weak grin never left her face when she said, "I know…" she said. Clearing her throat, she noticed that each one of the ducks was speechless.  
  
"I can not explain it now..But I promise I will later. If that's alright with you guys?" He voice still came out in a rasp whispering sound, but she formed her words easily enough. The ducks looked at each other. "Yes, of course. We'll come back later." WildWing said thoughtfully. "Thank you WildWing." She said, before she snuggled under the covers (With Tanya's help) and went to sleep. Everyone exited the room to go there separate ways.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued to:  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Adjustments" 


	5. Ajustments

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney's Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series nor do I make  
  
Any money off this story. It is purely written for the pleasure and entertainment of  
  
It's readers and who are the fans of the show.  
  
However, I do own Charlotte. If you wish to draw her please go for it and if you wish to use her, then please e-mail me first. Thanks!  
  
Author's note: Okay, so here goes. I finally got this done. Chapter Three. Have fun reading it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Destinies Child Saga  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Rated: PG  
  
© Delilah FireBlade 2001, all rights reserved  
  
  
  
~~Charlotte Dreaming~~  
  
  
  
Charlotte was falling…falling to where she did not know. When she landed, she landed on a hard floor. She landed on her side with a thump. The impact sent a  
  
A serge or pain running along her entire side. Groaning loudly, she sat up and looked around. She saw it was dark. Vary vary dark. All that was light came from a small crack about an inch or so long on the roof of the room. "Where am I?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know young lady?" a voice said dryly from somewhere in the room. "Who's there!" Charlotte called out the unknown. A dry laugh seemed to sweep over the room and around her in the total blackness of the room. "You'll see…" was all the voice said before a red beam washed over her. Then as sudden as it appeared waves of nausea, pain, fear, torture, and utter anxiety swept over her like a tidal wave that seemed to crash on her. Holding her head, she fought against the pain, but found herself on the ground when her knees buckled out from under her. 'What's happening to…ME!?' Charlotte thought to herself as the pain intensified. As if reading her thoughts the voice said, "This is a preview of upcoming attractions," he laughed evily before everything started to fade out and everything went black..  
  
~~End of Charlotte's Dream~~  
  
  
  
Charlotte woke up screaming. Sitting straight up, she was covered in sweat.  
  
Charlotte breathed in heavily. Putting a shaky hand on her face, she panted  
  
Rapidly trying to calm herself down. 'What a dream. It seemed so real. But it couldn't have been…could it?' Charlotte shook her head slowly as if trying to regain her sense  
  
Of reality. When she finally did regain her sense of her surrounding, she noticed she was the only one in the room. 'Hummm, I wonder where everyone is?' Charlotte, who was feeling much better, decided to look for a bathroom because nature was calling.  
  
In the Infirmary she found a door in the corner where it lead to small bathroom. Charlotte noticed it looked more a Hospital's bathroom. Charlotte frowned. 'Well, at least this place is not a hospital.' Charlotte thought to herself as she went inside. When she came out, she felt better. Actually, she felt calm. Surprisingly calm. Mellow even. Charlotte within herself did not want to calmness to end.  
  
Charlotte looked around to notice the Infirmary was a lot larger then she though. One half held beds, cabinets, the Meda-Com and a few other machines she did not recognize. 'Humm, must have miss the episode where it showed the Infirmary' Charlotte said to herself as she looked around. Standing in the corner on the door, she noticed it all. 'Well Char, just don't stand here. It's time to look around.' Charlotte said to herself as she made her way out of the Infirmary.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
Wraith sat Indian-style in his chambers smiling in utter victory. Chameleon and Siege stood in front of him, waiting for him to finish. When they saw him open his eyes, they saw success. "Well, did it work?" Chameleon asked. Wraith chuckled evily.  
  
"Yes…it did. Better then I thought." He reported. Chameleon then morphed to a surfer holding a surfboard and said, "Alright! Tubular man!" he cheered. Siege annoyed by Chameleon's outburst, took his fist and pounded his head. Chameleon  
  
Slammed to the floor on impact. He morphed back. "Hey! What did you do that for Siege!?" Chameleon wined. Siege growled. "Because you dim wit, I am sick of your stupid morphs." Siege growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously at The Chameleon.  
  
"Enough you two!" Wraith said while standing up. Both Siege and Chameleon stop fighting and put their attention on Wraith. "We have much better things to do right now then to fight. Our Lord told up to get the girl. And so we shall." He grinned despite the looks he was getting. "Oh yeah…How!? The girl is under the protection of the ducks. We'll never past them or their security systems to get to her." Siege asked while keeping his arms tightly in front of his huge chest.  
  
"Slowly Siege…Vary slowly." He said with a confident smile.  
  
  
  
1 Back at the Pond…  
  
  
  
What she saw in front of her was the beginning of many halls. Charlotte, who was fighting the soreness in her muscles, made her way down the hall and turned right. Their was yet another hall to go through. After several minutes of wandering, Charlotte stopped in her tracks. Crosses her arms in frustration, she eyed her surroundings. 'I had no idea that the Pond was this difficult to navigate. How on Earth did they memorize this place?' Charlotte looked around in both directions. One direction she knew she came from, but the other had a sort of "T" Jungian at the end.  
  
Charlotte stopped when she realized it looked awfully familiar. 'Now where have I seen this sight before?' searching her memories, she found in an episode where Captain Klegghorn and WildWing had to break into the Pond after the saurians  
  
Took over the Pond. Charlotte brightened up when she realized that she was closing in on the Rec Room and the Battle Room. 'Alright! Now I'm getting somewhere.' Charlotte cheered within herself. She then started walking again in the direction she was sure would lead her to the Ready Room.  
  
After 5 minutes of wandering around, Charlotte saw two doors. One as ahead of her  
  
And the other one was on the right side. Charlotte stopped at the first door and did not move. Crossing her arms, she examined the door. 'Hummm, I wonder how you get in?' Studying the door some more, Charlotte remembered in some of the episodes  
  
They just stood close to it and it opened automatically. Taking a deep breath, Charlotte slowly walked to it. When she got close enough it opened with a hiss of air.  
  
What she saw in front of her was the Rec Room. The Rec Room was a lot bigger then what she remembered. She saw an oversized television, two couches, two in-tables, a lamp, a table by one the couches, and what appeared to be video game station. 'This is the Ready Room alright.' Charlotte said to herself as she observed the surroundings. Charlotte smiled to herself at her accomplishment of finding the Ready Room. Now to find all the other rooms…especially the Battle Room' Charlotte grinned at that thought. In each show it had in some way the Battle Room where Tanya's famous Drake One was. Charlotte was just dying to get a good look at that master computer. Walking out of the Rec Room, Charlotte made her way down the hall.  
  
Down that same hall, there was that other door. 'Hummmm, not where does this door lead to?' Charlotte asked herself and she stood in front of the door. Looking around in both directions and smiling deviously, said aloud before making her way closer to it, "Well, there's only one of finding out". But before she got close enough, she heard talking coming from the other side. Walking up to the side of the door, Charlotte pressed her ear to the door. 'I think I found them.' Charlotte grinned. Moving away from the door and stopping a few feet from the door, Charlotte debated rather or not to go on in. She didn't know if it was one of the other rooms or the actual Battle Room. Remembering something about the kitchen was near the bunks, she noted they could be having breakfast or lunch. 'Or dinner!' realizing if she slept that long, she must have been worse off then of what she was informed of. Deciding to find out, she walked slowly to the door and waiting for the door to open. When it opened with the same air-sounding hiss, Charlotte saw that most of the ducks were in the room. But much to her disappointment it was not the Battle Room. What she saw was WildWing, Mallory and Tanya discussing something over that appeared to be breakfast. 'It must be still morning. How long did I sleep this time?' she asked herself. She saw Duke drinking coffee and reading the paper. WildWing, who was facing the door, was the first to notice Charlotte walk through the door. Followed by Mallory and Tanya and then Duke who was in mid gulp. "Good Morning Charlotte." He greeted her. Placing an arm around her stomach, replied "Morning". Mallory said her "Good Morning", and then went back to finishing her eggs. "Why don't you come on in and sit down. You can have breakfast with us" he motioned for her to sit in a chair that was open in- between Tanya and Duke. Charlotte accepted the offer and sat down gently afraid of hurting herself. After all, Charlotte could feel that she was still sore.  
  
"Morning Charlotte. How are you feeling? I bet your sore, huh?" Tanya asked her.  
  
Charlotte blinked. "Yeah, how did you know?" she asked. Tanya chuckled. "I would be sore too if I went through what you went through in the last two days" she commented. "Oh, well…" Charlotte didn't really know what to say about that.  
  
When she heard Duke talking, Charlotte turned her head to the duck that had just finished his second cup of coffee. "You look better kid. You got more color." Duke commented. Charlotte grinned, "Thanks Duke." Tanya, who was now at the stove, started to fry eggs. "Charlotte, do you like your eggs over easy, Sunnyside up, or scrambled???" Charlotte already knew what she wanted. "Scrambled…I mean if that's alright with you??" Tanya chuckled. "No, it's not a problem. I prefer them scrambled myself ". Charlotte smiled.  
  
For the next 2 or so minutes no one spoke. Tanya had just handed Charlotte a plate off eggs /w' toast and a glass of orange juice when Finally, WildWing, after finishing his orange juice, broke the silence, "Charlotte, do you know how you got here?" he asked. Charlotte looked up at him with a blank stare. She finally answered with a shrug with caused a sore muscle reaction. "Yes…well, sortof…I mean I think I know, but I could be wrong." Charlotte's voice trailed off with a glance. WildWing paused as if trying to find the right words before he said, "Then what do you think happened?"  
  
Charlotte paused for a long while. She was reluctant to say the least, because if she told them how and why then she would most likely get them to thinking she's nuts. But if she did not tell, then she would feel bad, so she decided right then and there to answer his question with the truth. "Well" she began "If I told you, you might think I was nuts of something…" she trailed off again. Only to get thoughtful looks for each one of the ducks. "Maybe not. You know we deal with things day in and day out that  
  
You would think us nuts if we told ya." Mallory commented thoughtfully. Charlotte smiled thoughtfully. "No I wouldn't." she was thinking about everything she saw in the cartoon. Knowing that, she knew she would not think them nuts.  
  
"You wouldn't?" WildWing asks, eyeing Charlotte curiously. Charlotte shook her head. "But why??" Mallory asked. Tanya and Duke both were at attention now.  
  
Charlotte sighed heavily. 'How am I gonna tell them?? I mean how do I tell then that  
  
In my dimension they are just cartoons and not real at all? Aye this going to be difficult' she said to herself with a hint of dread. This for her was not going to be easy. In fact, it was going to be the complete opposite. What snapped her out of her thoughts was Tanya's voice. "Hey Charlotte…You alright??" Tanya asked. Charlotte shook her of her thoughts and looked up at Tanya with a blank/puzzled expression. "Huh? Did you say something??" "Yeah, I asked you what you meant" she said once again. Charlotte didn't know what to say to that, except "Well, if I tell you…will you guys promise to take me seriously? I mean this is not easy for me to say it. In fact, it may appear to you I went nuts, but I promise you this is how it happened…" she said with a cringe. "Okay, we promise…now tell us Kid, how did you get here and how did you know our names, eh??" Duke said for the whole team. Apparently that is what they were all thinking. So, with a sigh, Charlotte began her tail…  
  
  
  
2 About one hour later…  
  
  
  
When Charlotte was finished, every duck that was in the kitchen has thoughtful looks on their faces. Even Nosedive had come in at the middle of the story to listen.  
  
He had a curious expression on his face at first, but after listening, he was not curious, just excited. "And that is the whole story." Charlotte finished with a sigh.  
  
"Well, that quit the story Charlotte" WildWing said after he sat staring at her the whole time she told her story. Everyone was quiet. For a few long minutes no one spoke. Charlotte stared at the faces, then looked away embarrassed. But it was Nosedive who broke the silence. "That was cool! That sounds like a trip, man!" Dive jumped up and had an excited grin on his face. Charlotte grinned at him. The rest either groaned or just ignored him. "Believe me Nosedive you have no idea" Charlotte looked straight at him and continued to smile. She was really starting to enjoy her stay here.  
  
  
  
30 minutes later…  
  
  
  
After some more talking, and making arrangements of getting her settled, the others decided she would be bunking up with Mallory for a few days while they prepared her own bunk. So, now here she was standing with Mallory in her room and showing her around her tiny room. It was cozy enough. Charlotte had to admit, it was cozy and had a comfortable atmosphere about her room. Charlotte was already started to feel at home. "And this is where you will be sleeping." She pointed to a bed next to the wall right across from Mallory's bed. Charlotte looked at and smiled. "Thank you. I know I will be comfortable here" she sat on her now bed and breathed in her surroundings. Mallory smiled and handed her some cloths. "Here, I know there not much, but tomorrow I'll take you shopping or some cloths. Kay?" Charlotte blinked. "But I don't have any money…" she was cut off by Mallory's firm voice. It was not mean, she just wanted to her point across. "Did I say you were paying for them? I'm going to. And some of the said they'll pitch in for a good amount of cloths for ya to wear" Charlotte was speechless. But a thin smile crossed her lips. "Thanks Mallory" was all she could really say because she was speechless.  
  
Well, after saying the do's and don'ts over Mallory's room, Char asked if she could shower, so Mallory left and left Charlotte to freshen' herself up. While she was in the shower, she began to think of the last two days. She thought of the dangers and smiled. She was lucky to have survived. And she was double lucky because her new friends were there to nurse her back to health. (Even though she was still sore) still smiling, she washed herself and said aloud, "I maybe stuck here, but the best thing about it I'm not along. Because I got friends." Then she added with a big smile, "And I'm glad of that".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
